Mezo Shoji
Mezo Shoji is a recurring character from My Hero Academia and a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, who is training to become a Pro Hero. He is voiced by Masakazu Nishida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Ian Sinclair in the English version of the anime. Appearance Mezo is a tall, muscular young boy with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps. While less pronounced in the anime, he has a slightly elongated face, his eyes set more towards the sides, the majority of which, for some reason, he has always kept hidden by a blue mask, which covers him from just below his eyes to the base of his neck. He has never been seen without it on, as he doesn't appear when the other students are bathing in the hot springs, and he wears it with every outfit. To speak and eat, he simply grows a mouth on the end of one of his tentacles, although once, in the Forest Training Camp Arc, when his arm was injured, he has been seen speaking with his actual mouth. Although he has no discernable ears, he doesn't have to use his Quirk to hear. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, the only notable difference between his and the other students' being that his is sleeveless to make room for his six tentacles, and he wears a waistcoat rather than a blazer. He also doesn't wear the usual brown dress shoes, instead replacing them with a pair of thick-soled black espadrilles. His hero costume consists of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wears. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wears slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots. Personality Despite looking frightening, Mezo is actually a very friendly and kind young boy who will work nicely with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges, showing no ill will towards those that harm him unwillingly. Mezo is quite selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding, but still shows a sense of maturity and responsibility that prevents himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he feels regretful about it. It is evident that he is very protective of his fellow classmates, especially if they are hurt or injured. Mezo claims to hold no desire for material needs, being fine with having few possessions of his own. This is a trait he has been carrying since childhood. Trivia *Mezo is the youngest and the tallest student of Class 1-A in the series. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Manga Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Optimists Category:Supporters